memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on Krall's base
| combatant2 =Krall's forces | commander1 =Captain | commander2 =Manas† | strength1 =Captain Commander Lieutenant Commander Jaylah | strength2 =Manas Multiple Swarm drones | casualties1 =None | casualties2 =Manas Several Swarm drones }} An attack on Krall's base was undertaken by Jaylah and several senior officers from the on Krall's base. Its objective was to rescue most of the Enterprise crew, who had been captured by Krall. Prelude In 2164, the , a ship commanded by Captain Balthazar Edison, a former officer of the United Earth Military, experienced wormhole displacement and crashed on planet Altamid, located in the Necro Cloud. Only Edison, Jessica Wolff, and Anderson Le survived the crash. Though the Franklin was intact, the three were unable to repair the ship and all distress calls went unanswered. The three survivors came to believe that the United Federation of Planets had abandoned them to their fates and were consumed with rage to the point of desiring revenge against the Federation. The three were able to locate energy transference technology left behind by the Ancient Ones – previous inhabitants of the planet – that would enable them to extend their lifespans by draining the life out of other beings. They also located sophisticated technology being used for mining, and a drone workforce, both of which they repurposed for their own uses. The three Franklin survivors, renaming themselves "Krall", "Kalara", and "Manas", ambushed ships and captured their inhabitants to use as a source of energy to drain. As a result, the three lost their Human appearances completely and stopped speaking English. Learning of a weapon which was called the Abronath and had been created by the Ancient Ones, Krall led a search, over "lifetimes", for the two halves, eventually locating one half of the weapon. In 2263, using a captured Magellan probe, Krall hacked the database of Starbase Yorktown and learned that the second half of the Abronath was onboard the . Krall sent Kalara to lure the Enterprise to Altamid, where his forces attacked and destroyed the starship. During the battle, Krall managed to capture most of the Enterprise s crew and took them to his base, where he forced Ensign Syl to give up the second half of the Abronath, which had been hidden on her head by Enterprise Captain . After landing on the planet, met Jaylah, an escapee from Krall's base who had located and begun repairs on the Franklin. With aid from Jaylah, Scott was able to rescue , , Kirk and , the latter two of whom had used the scanners in the Enterprise s wrecked saucer section to track a call from Kalara to Krall's base. The crew was able to use the Franklin s scanners to track a vokaya amulet (which Spock had given to Lieutenant ) to confirm the presence of the prisoners at Krall's base, but was unable to beam them out due to geological interference. After learning that Jaylah had previously undergone imprisonment in the base, Scott convinced her to help them and she pointed the crew towards a tunnel leading in and out. The crew devised a plan wherein Kirk – riding a BX-70 motorcycle from the Franklin, enhanced with technology Jaylah had added – created a distraction, while Jaylah, Spock, and McCoy used pulse beacons to beam the crew out, twenty at a time, to the Franklin. Battle Riding the BX-70 motorcycle, and Jaylah beamed in near the tunnel to Krall's operations base and Jaylah dismounted once they neared the end of the tunnel. As Kirk continued into the base, Jaylah activated a pulse beacon, enabling and to beam directly into the base. Kirk drove directly at Krall and Manas, enabling to escape Krall's grip in the distraction. Krall and Manas discovered that Kirk had deployed many holographic versions of himself around the area, taking on the Swarm drones. Rather than waste time, Manas told Krall to launch while he dealt with the officers. Jaylah directed McCoy and Spock to the holding pen for the captured crew before laying down covering fire for Kirk with a rifle. Spock and McCoy released the trapped crew, only to have inform them that Uhura had been taken elsewhere by Krall. Spock went to find Uhura while McCoy and Sulu used pulse beacons to enable and to beam the crew to the Franklin, twenty at a time. As the crew beamed to the Franklin in groups, Spock searched for Uhura, only to be ambushed by two drones. Spock killed one of them and was saved from the other by Uhura. The two then joined the last group preparing to beam out, which McCoy refused to let leave until Spock and Uhura were with them. The two reached the group, but the transporter still needed ten seconds to recharge, and they were surrounded by drones who attempted to kill them before they could beam out. To protect the last group, Kirk deployed one of Jaylah's traps from his motorcycle, which created an impenetrable wall that shielded them long enough for Chekov and Scott to beam them to the Franklin, leaving only Kirk and Jaylah in Krall's base. While Jaylah layed down covering fire, she was attacked by Manas. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat, with Jaylah losing her pulse beacon in the process. Jaylah and Manas fought through a structure that Jaylah had been sniping from, but were unable to defeat each other. As most of the crew was beamed out, Jaylah returned to the roof, in search of her pulse beacon. On the roof, Manas managed to reach the beacon first and tossed it off the roof, taunting Jaylah that the crew would abandon her. Seeing Jaylah's predicament, Kirk circled the structure on his motorcycle as Jaylah and Manas fought. Kirk activated his pulse beacon, and as he started to beam out, he yelled out to Jaylah before driving his motorcycle off a ramp into the air. Seizing her chance, Jaylah threw herself and Manas off the structure, and was caught by Kirk as he was beamed out, resulting in both Kirk and Jaylah safely beaming to the Franklin. While Kirk saved Jaylah, Manas fell from the structure to the ground below. Aftermath While the 's crew was successfully rescued, Krall and his Swarm ships launched not long after the escapees reached the . Knowing that they intended to attack Starbase Yorktown and potentially use it as a platform to destroy the rest of the United Federation of Planets, the Enterprise crew repaired the Franklin and used it to follow the Swarm to Starbase Yorktown. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts (alternate reality)